


Torture

by harmonia_bloom



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Pain, Season/Series 08, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: And that was when Sansa realized she was in love with Jon Snow.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 25





	Torture

When Sansa Stark realized she was in love with Jon Snow, she felt her blood boilling for the third time in her life.

It consumed her, it gave her a fearful fever she felt only when Joffrey put his filthy hands on her body, not for love, but for violence; when Ramsey threatened her, letting Sansa know she wouldn’t die before he could make her suffer. And, then, when she saw the Dragon Queen touching Jon’s face - Jon, Sansa’s beloved brother! - and leaning for a kiss right after. 

Sansa was sure that her sister, Arya, knew about this forbidden love. Actually, she believed that Arya guessed it even before Sansa could realize her feelings for Jon. Her little sister frequently gave Sansa that look you give when a you see a homeless animal dying - “I’m sorry, I really wish I could help”.

That fever. It wasn’t really good for a winter child like Sansa to feel her blood boiling so hard, the temperature rising, but Seven Hells!, the Targaryen girl was so pretty, so powerful, so fierce. Daenerys was exactly the kind of woman for Jon. She was a leader, she fought with her army and her dragons and her beautiful face. She could perceive Jon’s affection running towards Daenerys - that warm, summer-like vivacity that made the North not so freezing.

Sansa knew that Jon would never like her that way. She was one of his little sisters, the one he could help saving from Ramsey Bolton’s hands. Her classic beauty would never beat Daenerys’. Jon and Daenerys where all about dark and clarity; there was no place for a red jewel at this scenario. That was a fact Sansa knew since ever. They were siblings - brother and sister, the King in the North and the Lady of Winterfell. She had this certainty in her heart that she would always wonder around Winterfell remembering his kind eyes and his sweet voice, while he probably would be rulling the Seven Kingdoms with his blonde beauty wife. 

Sansa and Jon where a combination of.. Ice. And she knew his beloved brother needed some fire during his watch.

“Brother”, Sansa called, pretending to be unaware of Daenerys and Jon’s kiss. “Jaime Lannister is here”.


End file.
